


snow day

by Juliana_Homicide



Category: the hobbit (films)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, and it is still going, bard is the kinda guy who jumps in ice water to wake up, i'm jamie btw, no real beta, nose kisses, that is my only excuse for this, thats thranduil, thranduil being a sleepy bean, we have gotten over two feet of snow here, you know that noise that cats make when they stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana_Homicide/pseuds/Juliana_Homicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard gets snowed in with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to kesstiel on tumblr. you wanted a sample of my writing? as always, any mistakes are my own, concrit is accepted, and love to Blythe for posting.

Bard's first thought when he wakes up is that his feet are _cold._ His second thought is that the rest of him is almost uncomfortably warm. He turns his head and yep - Thranduil is curled up around him, blankets tangled into a bizarre nest. His boyfriend is curled up around him which, while adorable, is prohibiting him from getting up to make coffee. And lord knows Thranduil needs his coffee.

After a considerable amount of wriggling, Bard extracts himself from both blankets and boyfriend and pads towards the kitchen. The tile floor is freezing, but he starts the pot brewing and opens the fridge to look for orange juice. Thranduil may need straight black coffee to get out of bed, but Bard has never liked hot drinks first thing in the morning. As he opens the cabinet to get out a glass and Thranduil's mug, something out the window catches his eye, and Bard suddenly remembers why he stayed at Thranduil's house last night instead of heading home.

They're in the middle of a blizzard. And from the look of things, he should probably call Legolas to ask if he can watch his kids for another night, because he's not even sure he can get out the front door. 

Bard wonders if he could convince Thranduil to have a snowball fight.

The coffeepot stops gurgling and he turns to pour their drinks, careful not to spill hot coffee on himself as he walks back to the bedroom. In his absence, Thranduil has curled himself into an even smaller ball, and only stirs when Bard kisses his forehead. He stretches out slowly, making tiny grumpy noises as he sits up and reaches for the steaming mug next to him. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"mmf."

"It snowed a lot last night."

"nnhn."

"I'm gonna have to stay here today."

"mmh?"

"Do you want to come outside with me?"

Thranduil squints at Bard over the top of his mug, and then shakes his head and returns to his coffee. Bard laughs and leans forward to push a stray piece of hair behind his boyfriend's ear. 

"Alright, but you know where to find me."

Another unidentifiable noise and Bard gets up to find his boots.

~>|

Thranduil does eventually join him outside, wrapped in two coats, three scarves, and a neon blue hat. Bard is putting the finishing touches on a family of snow people, and pulls Tranduil into a sidelong hug when he finally makes it through the mess that is the yard.

"Is that us?" Thranduil asks, gesturing to the tallest of Bard's creations, two snowmen who's stick arms appear to be holding hands. One of them has blue marbles for eyes.

"Yeah," Bard replies. "You like them?"

"Immensely," Thranduil says, pressing a kiss to Bard's frozen hair. "Can we go inside now?" 

Bard laughs at that, and its beautiful even when the wind swirls the sound away. "You've only been out here for three minutes and you're ready to turn in?" 

"I'll make hot chocolate?" Thranduil offers, and Bard smiles and kisses his nose. 

"Alright. C'mon, we can drag some blankets out to the couch and watch a movie." 

Thranduil smiles, his first real smile of the day, and grabs Bard's hand.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
